There is known a semiconductor package in which a semiconductor chip (semiconductor element) is covered (encapsulated) with a resin-made encapsulating (sealing) material. The encapsulating material for the semiconductor chip is produced by molding a resin composition (pulverized resin composition) containing a curable resin through, e.g., a transfer molding method.
A process for producing the resin composition (pulverized resin composition) includes a pulverization process (fine pulverization process) of finely pulverizing a resin composition (a composition) containing plural kinds of powder materials (materials to be pulverized). For example, the pulverization process of the resin composition is performed by various pulverizing apparatuses including a vibratory ball mill, a continuous rotary ball mill or a gas stream type pulverizing apparatus such as a jet mill or the like (see, for example, patent document 1).
Among these pulverizing apparatuses, it is preferable to use the gas stream type pulverizing apparatus since it can prevent (or suppress) metallic foreign substances from being mixed into the resin composition during pulverization thereof.
However, the gas stream type pulverizing apparatus suffers from a problem in that the resin composition adheres to an inside of a chamber during pulverization. As a result, a yield is reduced. Another problem lies in that the resin composition absorbs moisture during pulverization, which leads to reduction of properties (e.g., curability) of the resin composition, and thereby the moldability thereof becomes poor.
Patent document 1: JP 3856425B